


An apple a day.

by Albme94



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cute, Funny, Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, amaimon as a hamster, cuz yukio is a doctor, doctor joke, haha - Freeform, rin throwing stuff, soft, tiny fic, wah wah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Yukio dodge the hard objects from Rin, they crash into the wall and make a mess, Rin have officially done it. Yukio is pissed.Also Amaimon is tiny hamster babe and i stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	An apple a day.

Yukio ducked and tried to catch up to his older brother, ‘’ **Rin! Stop this!** ’’  
Rin’s unmistakable smile only made Yukio _more_ frustrated, other students jump out of the way.  
‘’ _My my_ , what's going on here?’’ Mephisto observed as the brothers ran down the hallway, a tiny hamster looked over his shoulder, ‘’they **_probably_** want to _play alone_ , but you’re free to try’’ he looked at the animal, and with than it jumped down and tried to catch up.  
  
‘’ **Rin!** You’re _littering!’’_  
But this got Rin to throw _faster,_ he climbed up the fountain in the courtyard, sticking his tongue out.  
Students gather around them, Yukio looks around embarrassed, as he was about to say something he was hit in the head by an _apple,_ the hamster climbed up the fountain and sat by his little brother’s legs.  
‘’ _ **Rin…**_ ’’ his eyebrow twitched in anger, voice low, _ready to fight_.  
  
‘’ _An apple a day keeps the doctor away!’’_ Rin threw the rest of the apple batch on his brother and jumped away, the tiny green hamster hanging on for _dear life._ ‘’Oh, Amaimon, I didn’t notice you there’’ he picked up the hamster, letting him sit on his shoulder, ‘’should _probably_ get out of here before Yukio jumps up here too…’’ Rin gave the tiny animal a tiny pat and ran off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stupid shit like this planned :)


End file.
